


Yo soy tu lobo

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, So yeah, Wolf!Derek, chomp chomp chomp, desperate!Stiles, this is a bit crack, ¿?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces ser <i>mágico</i> no viene nada mal.<br/>Otras, en cambio, sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo soy tu lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Yo soy tu lobo 我是你的狼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459882) by [Alicia115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115)



> Bueeenas.  
> Hacía mil que no publicaba nada... Pero en fin, aquí tenéis este pequeño Sterek que escribí muuucho antes de que comenzasen a echar la S3. Así que no hay ningún spoiler de la mentada temporada. Tampoco los habría aunque quisiera, ya que para mí "Teen Wolf" terminó con la S2. #TeníaQueDecirlo.  
> Hale, pues eso.  
> Que lo disfrutéis~

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Vintildeeta_Sterek4_zpsd4ea3d10.jpg.html)

-No, Derek, para de hacer eso. ¡Si mi padre lo descubre nos matará a los dos!

Demasiado tarde. Derek acababa de arrancar un trozo del apoyabrazos del sofá y se lo había zampado en un visto y no visto. Stiles le miró entre desesperado y cabreado.

-Lobo malo... Ya te dije que lo sentía, y estoy intentando encontrar el contrahechizo. ¿Qué más quieres que hag- ¡No, ni se te ocurr-

Derek levantó una pata y se meó justo en la parte donde Stiles acostumbraba a sentarse.

-¡Me rindo, voy a matarte! -exclamó, pero justo cuando fue a agarrarle, Derek fijó sus ojos rojos de Alpha en los suyos color miel, emitió un amenazante gruñido e intentó morderle la mano al lanzarse hacia adelante. Stiles soltó un sonido nada varonil y cayó al suelo sentado de culo.- ¡Aún estoy aprendiendo! Deaton me dijo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que...

La versión lobuna de Derek resopló, lo que hizo que Stiles frunciese el ceño.

-También es culpa tuya, ¿sabes? Dijiste que no tenía magia, te _metiste_ conmigo llamándome "mocoso inútil". En mi opinión, tienes lo que te mereces.

Los ojos del lobo refulgieron de nuevo y entonces decidió pegarle otro bocado al sofá.  
Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Deja de comerte el maldito sofá, que él no te ha hecho nada!

Cuando Derek volvió a girarse hacia Stiles, este cerró la boca al instante. Los ojos del Alpha claramente decían "¿Prefieres que te muerda a ti? Porque me encantaría hacerlo."

-Uh... -Stiles reculó sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Sírvete tú mismo.

Derek emitió entonces un sonido de satisfacción y volvió a atacar el mueble, mientras que Stiles permaneció allí sentado abrazándose las rodillas y observando el destrozo que el lobo estaba causando.

-Echo de menos mi vida normal, cuando no había hombres lobo y únicamente debía preocuparme por mis notas e intentar que Lydia Martin me notase -las orejas del lobo se movieron un poco, pero en ningún momento dejó su tarea.- En lugar de eso, ahora tengo que aguantar que todos intenten matarme, que el Alpha de Beacon Hills -otro resoplido.- _¡sí, tú!_ me mangonee a su antojo y que Lydia se besuquee con Jackson por las esquinas. En serio, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Y encima, por si todo eso no fuera bastante, mi padre ya no confía en mí y me empiezo a sentir extrañamente atraído por alguien de mi mismo sexo... No, espera, olvida que he dicho eso último.

Le pareció oír otro resoplido por parte del lobo, pero fingió no haberlo oído levantándose y echando a andar hacia las escaleras.

-Necesito una ducha y dormir algo... Mañana seguiré buscando después del instituto.

En un primer momento no notó que Derek le había estado siguiendo todo el camino, hasta que comenzó a desnudarse. Se estaba bajando los calzoncillos cuando le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Hey! ¿Ahora aparte de un _lobo amargado_ eres un _lobo voyeur_? Debería darte vergüenza, Derek. Espiar a un inocente adolescente mientras se ducha... Sal y espérame en la habitación.

Honestamente no pensó que le haría caso, pero afortunadamente así fue. Salió, no sin antes echarle una mirada airada, dejándole a solas con sus pensamientos.  
La ducha le ayudó a ponerlos en orden. No sabía cómo, pero tenía que conseguir revertir el hechizo de transformación y lidiar al mismo tiempo con sus sentimientos hacia Derek, y si tenía que compartir su espacio con él no iba a resultarle nada fácil.

Al volver al dormitorio se encontró con que el lobo estaba tumbado en su cama, ocupándola casi por entero.

-Genial, ahora no voy a poder ni dormir en mi propia cama...

Tras ponerse una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts que solía usar como pijama fue a salir, pero un gruñido de advertencia se lo impidió. Girándose hacia el sonido, Stiles vio a Derek en actitud defensiva.

-¿Qué... ? Ahora no tengo ganas de jugar, Derek. Necesito dormir, y si tú estás en mi cama yo no puedo, así que dormiré en el sofá.

Un nuevo gruñido le advirtió que no era buena idea.

- _Oh, Dios mío_. ¿Es que no piensas dejarme tranquilo? ¡Vale, bien, tú ganas! Dormiré en la cama, me asfixiaré con tu peludo culo y mañana mi padre me encontrará cadáver, con una enorme bola de pelo atascada en la garganta -se metió de mala gana en la cama, empujándole ligeramente en el proceso.- ¿Contento?

No lo estuvo hasta que no se acomodó casi sobre él.

-Pesas... -suspiró Stiles, pero terminó plantando su mano sobre uno de los costados del lobo, acariciándoselo.- Por la mañana espero tener aún todas mis extremidades intactas... Buenas noches.

Ya que estaba tan agotado no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido, acunado por la calidez que desprendía Derek y la vibración que emitía, casi sonando como un ronroneo.

 

La luz del sol se filtró por entre las persianas, yendo a parar a la cara de Stiles. Este movió la cabeza e intentó mover a la vez su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Sentía algo pesado impidiéndoselo. Al abrir los ojos para averiguar lo que era casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

Derek. Humano. Desnudo. Sobre él. ¿Había mencionado _desnudo_?

-¿D-Derek... ? -trató de quitárselo de encima, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertarle.- He-hey. No me mates. No fue mi idea dormir así. El lobo... Tú... O sea...

Enseguida fue silenciado por Derek, que le besó poniendo todos sus sentidos en ello.

-Uh... -no supo decir más que eso Stiles, tan confuso como estaba.- ¿Eso qué ha sido? Y no me digas que un beso, porque claramente eso es lo que ha sido. Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo has hecho... Yo no te gusto.

No fue una preguna sino una afirmación que Derek no tardó en negar.

-Eres el único que piensa así.

-¿Así cómo? -se removió ligeramente incómodo. Podía notar los duros músculos del Alpha contra los suyos propios no-tan-duros (excepto uno en concreto, seamos sinceros)

Derek suspiró apartándose un poco.

-¿Por qué crees que continúo salvándote la vida, Stiles?

-¡Pero yo también salvo la tuya!

-Porque te gusto -sentenció Derek.

-Eso no... -se calló Stiles de inmediato, porque el Alpha tenía razón. Ya no podía esconderlo más. No había razón para hacerlo.- Hm. ¿Cómo... ?

-Hueles diferente cuando estás a mi alrededor -sonrió levemente Derek.

-¿Cómo huelo? 

-A casa... _Mío_.

Y con eso se dio por zanjada la conversación. Ya habría tiempo de ahondar en el asunto. Por el momento, _ahondarían_ pero de otra manera...


End file.
